


Do Exactly as I Say

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lorne is on some sort of mission and somehow it involves him being in some sort of gay club or something like that. Lester has been looking for Lorne (to ask him something, bc he's going crazy and needs help) and ends up there, and they end up doing it back at Lorne's hotel room. Bonus points if Lester is really confused and unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Exactly as I Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fignewmans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fignewmans).



This is nothing truly “out of the ordinary.” He’s seen “out of the ordinary” before, and let me tell you, it was a lot worse than some loud music and sweaty dancing. He stuck out though. There was no denying that. His plaid button-up under a navy sweater and loose fitting jeans didn’t exactly fit in with the neon crop tops, cutoff jeans, and glitter. As Lorne walks over to the bar to order a beer and wait for his client, he supposes _he’s_ the odd man out. Well, that was no matter. He’d let the men come to him. Maybe he’d even get a free drink or two from it.

Some gentleman in a plunging V-neck has just purchased him his second drink when a man in skinny jeans enters the crowded bar and makes his way over to Lorne. Time to get to business. He makes eye contact with the man and jerks his head in the direction of the restrooms. There would be fewer people to bother them that way.

The client—Billy Jacobs—nods in understanding and begins making his way over to the toilets. Lorne slides off his stool, brushing imaginary dust off his pants, and begins walking over himself. Until the front door opens again.

Lorne spares the door a glance and is about to dismiss the event when a few people move from his view to show Lester standing on his tiptoes in the crowd. Well this was unexpected…

He looks back to Billy Jacobs, who looks like he’s getting more and more pissed the longer Lorne stalls. He’s always considered himself a professional. Always finished a job. But Lester was a new variable, and he wasn’t quite sure just what to do with him.

In his rare moment of hesitance, Lester spots him and makes his way through the crowd until he’s standing right in front of him in that stupid orange coat with a nervous look on his face, which he is slowly learning is a common occurrence with Lester.

“I need your help,” Lester begs over the noise.

“Follow me. Do exactly as I say.”

Lester nods and follows Lorne over to the bathrooms. Billy’s waiting inside by the time Lester and Lorne get to him. Billy locks the door behind them so the three stalls, three urinals, and three sinks are all just for them for the moment. Lester worries what people will do when they realize the facilities are barred.

“Who’s he?” Billy asks. “You didn’t say nothin’ about an accomplice.”

“Don’t worry. He’s with me.”

“Oh yeah? He’s about five feet tall and looks like he’s about to piss himself. What the fuck is he actually here for? Are you using him to spy on me?”

Lorne allows himself a half smirk. He’s a little surprised at Billy’s deduction. Most of his clientele isn’t that smart. It’s usually why they hire him instead of doing it themselves. They’re too stupid to figure it out on their own. It’s both good and bad that he’s asking questions. Ask too few, and you’ll be dead yourself. Ask too many, and people will start talking.

“Well if you must know, he’s, well, we don’t much like the term ‘boyfriends,’ do we?” Lorne asks Lester.

Lester’s eyes widen in surprise, but Lorne’s warning is hanging over his head _Follow me. Do exactly as I say._

“Oh, yeah. I’m, uh, his date.”

Billy’s eyebrow quirks.

“His date.”

“Mmhmm, mmhmm, yep.”

Billy chuckles. It was bad enough he was looking for hired help and now he was getting shit from the man he’s paying for through the nose.

“Prove it,” Billy dares, looking from Lorne to Lester. “Yeah, if he’s not a nark, if he’s actually your date, you’ll prove it.”

Lorne supposes it’s only fair. Billy’s paying him pretty well. And who knows? It might be fun to fuck with Lester a little bit. Lorne’s beginning to see the appeal of having the little man around.

He stalks over to Lester just as he sees the protests forming on the man’s lips. He crowds him up against the wall between a urinal and the paper towel dispenser and presses his lips against Lester’s. Lester twitches a little bit, hands flailing like he doesn’t know where to put them, so Lorne grabs his wrists and pins them next to his head. He coaxes Lester’s mouth open and tongues inside. Lester yelps in surprise. Lorne pulls away.

“Does that satisfy your curiosity, Mr. Jacobs?”

Billy blinks.

“Fuck yeah. And hey, I’ll pay you two double if you let me watch.”

Lorne’s done worse for less. 

He turns back to Lester who looks like he might fly apart if someone touches him, lips quivering.

“Sounds like a good deal, Mr. Jacobs.”

They’re staring at Lester with lust in their eyes. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want any of this. He regrets the day he ever met Lorne, who’s looking at him like he’s hungry. But he promised to follow orders and maybe, just maybe, he can ask Lorne for some of that cash because things were tight, and he never knew when he would just bolt. Money would be good if he was ever on the run.

Before he even sees Lorne move, he feels his coat being ripped from his shoulder, and he’s crowded against the wall again. It feels weird to have Lorne kissing him. He doesn’t much like his scruff against his smooth cheeks. Lorne bits his lip, and hollers. He tries not to look at Billy too much. God, when had his life become this?

Lorne has never had sex with someone who wasn’t consenting. Lorne never did _anything_ without someone’s consent. So as much fun as it would be to fuck Lester, he’s not going to go through with it unless he gets a “yes.”

“Sound like a good deal, Lester?”

Lester licks his lips and squirms on the spot, but the money sounds good, and he honestly can’t remember the last time someone wanted to touch him, so before he even realizes it, he’s saying:

“Ahhh, okay.”

“Good boy,” Lorne murmurs in his ear.

He gets shivers down his spine.

“Do you wanna be my good boy, Lester?”

Lorne rocks his erection into Lester’s stomach. He pins Lester’s arms to the wall by his head again.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“That’s right,” Lorne whispers. “You just do what I tell you to do.”

Lorne never stops rocking against Lester’s body, letting him feel the heat and hardness, to get Lester used to the feel of his cock. With any luck, he’d be inside the man before the night was over, but he knows they should get a move on since he’s just heard the first knock on the door.

Lorne pulls away from a whimpering Lester to speak with Billy. 

“People are gonna start complaining that they can’t get it. We’ll have to continue this another night, Billy.”

Lester groans in frustration. He was actually letting himself get into it.

And like he said before, Billy wasn’t stupid.

“Fair enough. Hope you finish the show soon.”

Billy and Lorne shake hands. Billy unlocks the door to reveal a line of disgruntled patrons.

“Put your coat on, Lester, and follow me.”

Lorne leads them back to his car. Lester hops into the passenger seat. Once Lester buckles himself in, squirming in his seat, Lorne asks him a question.

“Why did you follow me here tonight?”

“I-I was scared. I’ve been stuck living inside my own head. I can’t talk to anyone about it. I just…needed a friend.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. The killing business wasn’t exactly a friendly one. And he supposes he’s the first person to ever tell Lester that he actually did have control over his life. He’d planted the seed. Or perhaps the seed had always been there. He’s watered the seed. And now here were the fruits.

“I’ve been staying at the motel. We can take care of that if we go there.”

Lester looks down at his crotch. His dick was distending the fabric of his pants. He feels lonely and ashamed.

“I ain’t never—”

“I know.”

Lorne waits for Lester to answer before starting the car. It was part of his code to allow each person a choice instead of deciding for them. People like to feel in control, especially when it means life or death.

“Okay.”

Lorne starts the car and makes his way back into town. It’s a quick, silent drive, interrupted only by Lester’s small moans every time they hit a bump in the road. Tonight was going to be interesting.

By the time they’ve removed their boots, socks, and coats, Lester’s nervous again.

“Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed.”

Lester rushes to comply, hesitating only on removing his red briefs. He looks to Lorne for sympathy and gets none. With a frustrated sigh he drops his underwear to the floor and climbs onto the bed.

“Do I lie on my front or my back?”

“Do you want to face me when I fuck you?”

Lester’s face flames in the darkness of the room. He flips over onto his stomach. And he feels even more ashamed when he realizes this is exactly what Pearl used to do. But he knows he’s barely brave enough to do this let alone watch Lorne’s face while he thrusts inside his body. This was all so very senseless, but he was tired of feeling unlovable, unlikable, or even unfuckable, and Lorne was here and willing.

He spasms when the cold lube drizzles down his crack. He doesn’t look back though. If he sees what Lorne is doing, he’ll bolt. He knows it.

Fingers follow shortly after. Just touching, not yet pressing. Lester shakes.

“Easy, Lester.”

His tone is a little mocking, but the words are nice.

“You’ll do fine. Just do what I tell you to do, and you’ll be fine.”

Lorne’s first lubed finger begins the slow slide inside him. It feels like everything’s going in reverse, and he clenches down tightly.

“Bear down. If you’re not stretched out, it will really hurt when I fuck you.”

Lester tries to obey. His cock is starting to go limp as pain radiates through his ass. 

Lorne adds a second finger and crooks them just so. Lester nearly screams.

Lorne laughs. Though at him or with him, Lester’s not sure.

“That’s something called your prostate.”

And, yeah, in theory he knows it’s there. But he’s always heard it as something for older men to worry about. Something that could become cancerous and deadly. But never this! Not once was there a commercial telling men about this magical spot inside them that made your dick hard enough to pound nails.

Before he knows it, Lester is wriggling on Lorne’s fingers.

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Yes, yes, please. I need it,” Lester whines.

Lorne doesn’t bother with a condom. He knows he’s clean, and Lester was married to the same woman for twenty odd years. And he knows it will be a treat to see his come sluicing out of Lester’s ass later tonight, knowing he put it there.

He pours lube on his hands to slick up his cock and wipes them off on the shitty hotel sheets. He grasps Lester’s ass in his hands and pulls him up and back for a better angle. 

He lines up and slides inside until he’s real deep. Until his balls are up against Lester’s.

“Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez!”

He enjoys the feel of it before he addresses Lester’s latest freak out.

“Shhh…”

Lorne lets his hands run up and down the other man’s back. It’s almost like he’s flipped a switch. One moment, Lester is muttering the same thing over and over, and the next, he’s relaxing into the cradle of his hands. Lester was just that easy to play with.

He decides to start thrusting. Because Lester is tight and wet and warm, and he’s waited long enough.

“Oh god, oh jeez. Oh jeez!” Lester starts up again.

Lorne takes some mercy on the man and reaches a hand down to fist Lester’s cock. He administers quick jerking motions that soon have Lester relaxing and enjoying this again. Lorne likes the fact that he literally has him in the palm of his hand.

He gets used to the thrusting after a little bit. It’s so foreign, he doesn’t even know how to describe it. He feels weirdly close to the man, which is silly. Lorne doesn’t really care about him. His cock feels enormous, even though it’s probably normal sized. It’s all so strange. Lester tries to lose himself in getting jerked off. That’s territory he’s familiar with, though never someone whose hands belong to a man. That was new. This was all so new. Murder, promiscuity, what other acts would he commit? 

Lorne squeezes his cock, and coherent thought goes out the window.

Lester fits around him like a glove. His wet passage is so snug around his dick. Lorne loves it when he starts feeling like he’s going to lose control. Sex is one of the very few occasions that he allows himself to go all in. So he brings off Lester with a tight fist as he feels himself come deep inside Lester’s ass.

They collapse sideways, and Lorne feels his dick slide out of Lester, followed by dribbles of white. And if he were a younger man, he knows he’d probably get hard again.

Lester shakes in the aftermath. Though from oversensitization or the empty feeling of grief, he’s unsure. He knows Lorne probably wants him gone, and he knows that he’s eventually going to have to perform for Billy Jacobs. But he also knows that he’s not ready for this to be over yet. This weird little fantasy land they’ve constructed tonight. So he hopes Lorne understands why he’s going to ask this asinine question.

“I know you want me gone. Heck, I’d want me gone too. And-and I know I shouldn’t ask, but you’ve always told me to go after what I wanted. So I’ll just say it…”

He takes a few seconds to breathe, and Lorne doesn’t rush him.

“Pearl never wanted to be held after we had sex.”

There. He leaves it at that. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. Lester is almost expecting to be shoved from the bed or shot or something else equally horrible. But he doesn’t expect an arm to drape over his chest or the brief hug that comes with it.

They lie like that for a minute or two, Lorne fulfilling Lester’s fantasy before the spell is eventually broken. 

Lorne’s arm retreats, and Lester sits up to get his clothes. And Lester knows Lorne doesn’t mean it. He doesn’t know why Lorne even did that. But the fact that he did it brings a warmth to his chest.

Fully dressed, Lester stands in the doorway and looks one last time at Lorne’s naked, resting figure.

“Good night,” he chokes.

“Good night, Lester.”


End file.
